A phenol resin foamed plate is excellent in heat insulation performance, flame retardance, and heat resistance among heat insulation materials of foamed plastic, and thus is widely used as a building material and a general industrial material. Examples of such a phenol resin foamed plate include phenol resin foamed plates (phenol foams) having high heat insulation performance that are proposed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. It is considered that these phenol resin foamed plates can be applied for roofs, walls, and floors of buildings, for example, on which loads are less likely to be applied. In such uses, high compressive strength in the thickness direction of products is not required, and thus these phenol resin foamed plates are applicable as low-density products whose costs are relatively low.